1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an imaging apparatus, an information processing method and a computer program. More particularly, the invention relates to the information processing apparatus, the imaging apparatus, the information processing method and the computer program which include plural recording media and have a configuration capable of recording data in a selected medium, in which at least one recording medium is the medium which requires mechanical operations such as head seek, disk rotation like a hard disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
In information processing equipment such as a digital video camera or the like, various kinds of media can be applied as data recording media, such as a hard disk, a DVD, a flash memory and the like. In addition, there is an information processing apparatus such as an imaging apparatus capable of selectively recording data in plural different media, for example, the hard disk and the flash memory.
In the above apparatuses capable of selecting recording media, when an operation occurs in one medium while data is recorded using the other medium, there arises a problem that operation noise is taken as noise which deteriorates quality of recoded data. Especially, a HDD (hard disk drive) has many factors causing mechanical motions such as load and unload processing of the head, start and stop of disk rotation, which generates a great deal of operation noise.
For example, when operation control in the HDD is performed while data recording, especially recording of audio data is performed in a flash memory, noise is generated by the control, and the generated noise deteriorates quality of record data.
As a technique of preventing adverse effect to record data by mechanical noise caused by the HDD, there is a configuration written in JP-A-2005-149643 (Patent document 1). In Patent document 1, there is disclosed a configuration of control which prevents mechanical noise into record data by controlling processing timing such as generating processing of record data in the hard disk and load processing of the head in the hard disk. However, the configuration of Patent document 1 shows the control of data recording in an apparatus including only the hard disk as the recording medium, and does not show a control configuration in an apparatus having plural recording media, which are, in addition to the hard disk, the flash memory and the like other than the hard disk.
In the information processing apparatus such as the imaging apparatus, which is capable of selectively recording data in plural different media such as the flash memory in addition to the hard disk, for example, when head moving processing, start and stop processing of disk rotation and the like are performed in the hard disk during recording of data in the flash memory, there arises a problem that mechanical noise generated by the HDD is mixed into record data in the flash memory, which deteriorates quality of record data.